


Anything You Want, Anything You Need

by tryslora



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barely Legal, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Object Insertion, Shaving, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna wants something, but first she needs to make sure she's ready. All the way ready. Then she just hopes they want what she wants, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want, Anything You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Daddy's Little Girl: a series by tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590486) by [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me). 



> This was written for the kink_bingo square "Shaving/Depilation". This takes place in the early days of their relationship, not long after Lily Luna graduates from Hogwarts.
> 
> As always, JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter. I just like to write here.

Lily Luna Potter has never done this before.

She sits on the bed, in front of the mirror in their bedroom, and splays her legs wide, knees bent. She looks in the mirror then and frowns. The angle is entirely wrong; it is on top of the bureau and she can’t see herself, even though she knows she is completely on display. With a sigh, she summons the tall stand mirror from the corner of the room, bringing it to the foot of the bed and nudging it with her toe to tilt it just so.

There.

There she is, opening and already damp, her soft lips dusted with red curls.

She skims her fingers over those curls, feeling the slight tickle as they move. She has never been heavily furred, and she’s usually perfectly happy with that. But this time… this time she needs to be completely naked.

She has a surprise in mind, something to spring on Neville and Draco that night. Something that she has never tried, but that whenever she thinks about it, she grows hot and wet between her legs.

Of course, she has only lived with them for three months so far, and almost anything makes her hot and wet and ready for them. She loves pleasing them, and she loves to tease them. She loves those moments when they come home and ask what she has been doing all day, and she loves the pleased groans they make when she lets her robes slip to the ground and they realize that she is open and stretched and ready for them to take her together.

Her fingers drift lower, slipping between lips plumped with arousal. The scent of her musk is strong, and she moans softly as she drags her finger along the length of her slit, just barely circling her clit when she reaches the top. Not yet, not yet. She needs to makes sure she is perfect for her lovers.

She has already done her legs, the depilatory spell leaving them smooth and soft. She has done the same under her arms, plucking carefully with her wand and a spell until she is absolutely bare of hair there. She doesn’t want even the tiniest bit of shadow to remain, which is why she is using the most painful, but most cleansing, of all the depilatory spells she knows.

Lily has done her research to find this spell. This isn’t the simple depilatory that her mum taught her when she turned thirteen. That one was quick, designed for girls with pale and sparse hair under the arms and on the legs, like Lily and her mum. This one is designed for the harder tasks, places where you really don’t want hair to come back quickly. Places where you have to be completely and absolutely and utterly bare.

It is perfect for Lily in this moment.

She touches the wand to the top of her slit and murmurs the spell. Hair disappears, yanked out strand by strand, and she squeaks at the pain of it. Her wand slips, sliding down into her slit until it is coated in her juices. She moans at the feeling of it sliding over her clit, and imagines that it is Neville there, the rough pad of his thumb stroking her. The wand makes small circles and she moans, hips lifting, wanting more. Oh yes, that, that is perfect.

She casts again before that bliss can completely slip away, and more strands disappear. Her breath catches, her body hovering on the edge of something that she can’t quite reach. The pain sharpens every sensation, leaves a burning path on her swollen lips. She touches the wand there again and this time she casts slowly, feeling as each strand rips free and leaves her panting.

It is an art, using the spell to remove each strand, then letting the wand drift between her legs, sliding inside her tight channel. Pain, then fuck, pain, then fuck. Her body burns and hungers for more, and she pauses to drive the wand deep, her thumb stroking over her clit. She could come like this, she knows she could, but she pulls the wand free roughly and tries to control her breathing.

Her wand is sticky and slick, so she raises it to her mouth and sucks it in. Her eyes close, and she imagines Draco’s prick, thicker than this, but still tasting of herself after he fucks her. She loves that, loves when he fucks her fanny until she screams, then slips his prick between her lips and lets himself lose control down her throat. She licks the wand clean lovingly, imagining Draco’s scent on it as well.

He is going to love what she is doing for him, she is sure of it. And so is Neville. She will be their baby girl.

She sets the wand aside now and reaches for tweezers. The bulk of the work is done, but she needs to find those last remaining little hairs. Everything must be gone. She must be perfectly smooth. _Perfect_.

Lily sits up, her legs spread, and she looks at herself in the mirror. Her lips are wet, and red, and plump. When she spreads them with her fingers, she sees her entrance waiting, soft and glistening, wanting to be filled. She inspects herself carefully, catching at stray hairs with the tweezers and yanking sharply, breathing past the tears that prick her eyes.

She soothes herself after every pluck, her fingers plunging into her wet depths, stroking her. Scent fills the room.

Once she is completely bare, she runs her fingers over the soft flesh, delighting in the feel of it. Her fingertips tickle the skin, and it is so sensitive that she quivers from every touch.

One hand dives low, fingers pushing inside of herself. Two fingers, then three, wanting to be as full as she can. As full as Neville makes her with his big, fat prick. She shifts to her knees, imagining that she straddles him and sinks down over his cock until he stretches her wide. She moans softly, rocking against her hands.

Her other hand drifts over the smooth skin at the top of her slit, reveling in how sensitive it is, how easily her clit is revealed. She presses the heel of her hand down, and in her mind it becomes Draco’s tongue. She has one lover inside of her, one tonguing her bared clit at the same time.

“And what’s our Lily up to now?”

Neville’s voice rumbles with amusement, and Lily’s body jerks in response. She didn’t hear them come in, but there are hands on her now, weight on the bed with her. Neville’s large hand cups one breast, Draco’s slender fingers pinch her nipple. Someone’s slick finger slides down the crack of her arse and presses in, breaching her tight, puckered hole.

Lily’s body clenches and she comes with a shout. She falls back into her lovers’ arms, and together they lower her to the bed. They lie on either side of her, hands idly stroking her body, and she shivers pleasantly with the aftershocks of a brilliant orgasm.

“I’m all sticky and sweaty,” Lily murmurs. Her fingers are soaked, and Draco takes them, raising them to his lips, tongue darting out to taste her.

“All the better to taste you, baby girl,” Draco smirks faintly. When he swallows her finger, sucking deeply on it, Lily feels that to her toes.

“What’s this, Lily?” Neville’s fingertips ghost over her groin, lightly dipping into the space between her legs.

Her breath catches and she licks her lip. “Do you like it?” she asks softly.

Draco’s hand follow’s Neville’s, and she sees that he understands when he smiles. His fingers curl into her cleft, teasing her. “It seems our baby girl wants to be our _baby girl_.”

Neville blinks, then nods once. “That can be arranged.”

And Lily sighs, relaxing into their embrace as she closes her eyes. “Can I have a story later, Daddy?” she whispers, her heart in her throat at the word she uses, wondering how it will be taken.

First one mouth claims hers, then the other, and she sinks into those kisses, taking them for the answer they are.

“Of course, baby girl,” Neville replies. “Anything for our Lily.”


End file.
